


I Fall Apart

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Guns are called Slugthrowers in Star Wars??, Hunter is fine, I've had this sitting in my docs for weeks now, Poison, absolutely - Freeform, do i care?, does this series have a real timeline?, ghost!fives, he's just a worried boy, nope - Freeform, not really - Freeform, the more you know, will I love you if you can actually put it in a timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Hunter had never been injured on the battlefield. Had headaches, migraines, an upset stomach, aching feet, and tired eyes? Yes. But he’s never been injured.
Series: Paranormal Domino [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Zelsisi on tumblr

Hunter can feel the plasma leaving a blaster thanks to his mutation. He can feel the electric current the blasters emit when they charge up and fire. He can feel it enough that he can dodge the blast just in time. Slugthrowers, however, were a different story. Plastoid-alloy is lightweight armor. It wasn’t made to protect them from slugthrower bullets. It was made to protect them from shrapnel. The bullet went straight through his shoulder.

He hated urban warfare. Hated getting caught off guard by a random sniper, miles away from the battlefield. The bullet caught him off guard, making him choke and fall back. Chaos broke out as he was yanked back by an invisible force and pushed into cover. Hunter groaned as he hit the ground, pain shooting through his body. He clutched at his shoulder, a wheezing breath escaping him as he glanced over at the rest of his team. Their resident ghost was clearly with him, but the others…

“Hunter!”

“Sarge?!”

“I’m alri- kark- I’m alright,” Hunter called over the sound of the slugthrower being fired once more, the bullet slamming into the rocks of his cover.

“We’re _pinned_ ,” Echo cursed over their shared comms, his own breathing ragged from having to dive into cover so fast.

Hunter nodded lightly, not caring that his team couldn’t see it. The battlefield was quiet for a long while, but Hunter could feel the tension. They were being watched still. Hunter opened his mouth to give out orders only to hiss at a newfound pain in his shoulder. He glanced at his shoulder, staring at the wound carefully. Wind gusted over the little town they were bunkerd down in. The smell of bitter nabooian almonds and crushed lilac rushed his nose and dread filled Hunter’s stomach. Poison. _Poisoned bullets_.

“ _Fuck_. We need to move. _Now_. The bullets are laced with poison,” Hunter informed quickly.

Curses came over the comms from his brothers. He could hear Tech flipping through his wrist gauntlet, looking for a way to check over his vitals. There was a freezing cold feeling hovering over his shoulder. Right, the ghost.

“It’s alright, vod. My team will figure it out. Thank you for pulling me to safety,” Hunter whispered softly to the ghost sitting in front of him, voice so quiet that the comms wouldn’t pick it up.

The air in front of him grew cold, and the area on the ground covered in a slight sheen of ice, which was quickly melting due to the planet’s temperature. Hunter knew that the ghost was worried, and he wouldn’t belittle the mystery vod’s concern, but the ice was a bit much. At least, in Hunter’s opinion. The ghost pulled back, disappearing from the area around Hunter.

Hunter groaned as he held his shoulder tightly, feeling the tip of his fingers begin to go numb, the poison slowly working through his system. They didn’t have a lot of time! The Sargent huffed and leaned up to glance over his cover in curiosity. He ducked down quickly as a bullet shot towards him, hitting the wall in front of him.

“Fuck,” Hunter hissed softly, glancing over to see how his squad was, eyes widening when he saw Tech moving. “Tech! Get down! What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

Bullets rained down on Tech as the youngest of the Bad Batch rushed towards him. Hunter’s heart climbed up in his throat when a bullet pierced the wall near Tech’s head. The younger clone ducked and slid to Hunter, managing to get him without any trouble.

“Please, don’t _ever_ do that again,” Hunter breathed out slowly, his words slurred slightly, a symptom of the poison working.

“No promises, Hunter. Let me see your shoulder. The poison is working already and it’s working fast,” Tech said carefully as he moved close to Hunter to get a good look at the wound.

The sound of a blaster bolt made Hunter jump, making him to try and turn to see who had fired. Tech tugged him back into hiding carefully, keeping Hunter from seeing what had happened.

“Tech, what-”

“Crosshair handled the sniper; we need to handle you. This poison is working fast,” Tech glanced up at him, his hands focused on Hunter’s shoulder, trying to see how to get the poison out or to cure it.

Hunter went to argue and then his vision swam. Oh. He hadn’t realized how bad it was. He was so focused on his team that he had been blocking out his body’s pain. Hunter leaned his head back carefully with a low groan, allowing Tech to work. He blinked slowly as his heart pounded against his chest and his ears began ringing a little. Minutes passed by as Tech worked as fast as he could, and then there was a soft cooling sensation on Hunter’s head, right at his temples. Right. The ghost.

“We got you, Sarge. Just rest.”

And so, he did. His team had him. Including their ghost friend.


End file.
